wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Icy
"I actually prefer magical serenade music - and maybe that's the figure skate in my heart." Princess Icy (real name: Irene "Icy" Glacier) is a cybernoid who loves ice skating and Glacier Cyber's younger sister. She's also have magical powers that can manipulate ice. Biography Princess Icicle Icy is the heroine of a winter sports based video game called Glacier Games along with her brothers and sisters. She always hangout with Glacier Cyber to help out on her journey. Her main goal is to prove her ice skating skills and win the gold. She was lived in the ice palace that train to be a figure skater called "The Palace of Figure skating" where she was a master teacher there. However, the palace was invaded by the 3 survived members of the Rogue ELEMENT 6 followed by the destruction of her palace and broke her wand. Once her palace is destroyed, she call for help from Glacier Cyber, Winter Cyber and Glacier-Glacia. Trivia * Unlike Elsa, she can use her ice powers with her wand rather than her hands. However, her wand broke into half by Hail Cyber. * She's the second female winter cybernoid, the first one was Glacier-Glacia. * Her name is a pun of "ICEE", a beverage company. * After she won a golden badge on her performance, she received a heart shaped cookie with a note "You're my Hero" by Vanellope. * Some of her quotes are referenced to Kristy Yamaguchi and Michelle Kwan. * She will be voiced by Jessica Boone. * In her room where she displayed her medals, she had 5 gold medals which it says Nagano 1998, Salt Lake City 2002, Turin 2006, Vancouver 2010 and Sochi 2014. However, she made an additional display for Pyeongchang 2018. * She has different figure skating dress that she worn during her competition other than her current blue dress. * Since her palace was completely destroyed, she resides to her brothers and sister home. Then she need some help from Vanellope to rebuild her palace. * She also appears in Sugar Rush: Good Night Sleep Tight Racers along with the other Glacier siblings. * Her appearance was inspired by Princess Frostine from Candy Land despites on her wand. * Besides her main sport, she also tries snowboarding, skiing, sledding, ice hockey and curling. However, the only winter sport who did not try is Biathlon which includes weapons. In fact she has a fear of using any firearms because she doesn't want to affect her talent in figure skating. * She's one of the other Glacier Nation cybernoids who first appear in the non-winter themed seasonal cards. * She has a younger sister named Millie-Glacier, a gymnast cybernoid. * She never appeared in every 2013 winter seasonal cards. * In the Wrecking Heroes episode "Cosplay Chaos", she dressed as "Icy Glacierfrost" which is a parody of Emma Frost from Marvel's X-Men. Gallery Princess_Icy_UP.png|Appearance in her original dress and skates. Princess Icy Casual.png|Appearance in her casual clothing. ICYCardWIP.png|Appearance in a special edition seasonal card which is rejected due to the closing of 2014 Winter Olympics. IcyCardColored.png|A colored version of an unreleased special edition seasonal card. Memday2.png|Appeared in the Memorial Day card along with Glacier Cyber. PrincessIcyMemDay.png|Appearance in an unreleased 4 July card in her American skating dress. USAIcyCard.png|Appearance in a 4 July card in her regular skating dress. 4thofJulyIcy2.png|Appearance in an unreleased 4 July card in her casual clothing. LacyFairCard.png|Princess Icy's appearance as one of the background characters in a special event invitation in her summer casual clothing. PrincessIcyCard.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:JeagerEX's Fanon Category:Fanon